De ancestros y descendientes
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Madara y Sasuke eran Uchihas, y eso Kurama lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, no le impresionaba que ambos utilizaran los mismos métodos, después de todo, eran familia. Parings: HashiMada y NaruSasu, mención de NaruSaku y HashiMito.


_**One-Shot**_

_**De ancestros y descendientes.**_

Summary: Madara y Sasuke eran Uchihas, y eso Kurama lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, no le impresionaba que ambos utilizaran los mismos métodos, después de todo, eran familia. Parings: HashiMada y NaruSasu, mención de NaruSaku y HashiMito.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al fumado de Kishimoto.

Nota de Autora: Es Yaoi, así que si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**********************************[H&M]***********************************

-Y entonces…- Mito se preguntaba en que momento Madara Uchiha cerraría su gran boca y se largaría para dejarla dormir de una buena vez. Bostezando hecho un vistazo a su esposo Hashirama Senju.

El desgraciado hablaba amistosamente con el Uchiha, sin molestarse si quiera que fueran la 2:00 AM y sin tomar importancia de que Madara estaba en su cama, metido en medio de él y Mito. Es más, se veía levemente aliviado.

-Y después el desgraciado de tu jodido hermano…-Madara, tal Uchiha que era no le tomaba tanta importancia a su mal vocabulario, y a Hashirama no parecía molestarle, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a ello.

Mito frunció el ceño. ¡Quería dormir! Y quería también que Madara se largara de SU habitación y de SU cama.

-¿Podrían dejarme dormir?-pregunto con molestia en la voz.

Pero Madara y Hashirama seguían conversando.

Ya no pensaba hablar más, y agarrando su almohada y cobija salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas para hacerle saber a su esposo, su partida.

Sin embargo, Hashirama no hizo ademan alguno de intentar seguirla o de voltearla a ver si quiera.

Y entonces Madara Uchiha sonrió.

Había logrado, deshacerse de su rival. Ahora tenía a Hashirama para sí, a su disposición. Y con un par de palabras, pasaron a la acción.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, pasaron varios sucesos en Konoha.

El primero era que Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki se habían separado.

El segundo era que ningún aldeano pudo llegar a conciliar el sueño porque unas bestias -nadie sabía bien sobre eso- estuvieron haciendo demasiado ruido.

La tercera era que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha tenían un amorío secreto.

Esta última nadie se la creía, era imposible que eso sucediera.

Entonces, lo notaron…

Notaron que, Madara Uchiha cojeaba levemente.

Y entonces, comenzaron a dudar sobre eso último. Y la duda no les duro mucho, pues al día siguiente se celebró la boda de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. En la cual Izuna Uchiha y Tobirama Senju fueron obligados a ser los padrinos.

Lo más curioso fue que al siguiente día, Tobirama e Izuna parecían haber visto algo que no debieron de… fue ahí, entonces, que Tobirama pensó seriamente en la idea de suicidarse e Izuna de morir por una sobredosis de azúcar.

"Esta sería una buena historia que contar" pensó Kurama moviendo las colas de un lado a otro. Solo esperaba no volver a presencia alguna vez la misma historia, que traumado ya había quedado.

**********************************[N&S]***********************************

Varios Años después…

"No me jodan" pensó el Kyuubi al verse en la misma situación de Mito, Madara y Hashirama.

-¡Que no teme, te digo que yo gane!-gritoneo Naruto.

-Claro que no, usuratonkachi-

-¡Que sí!-

-Hmp-

-¿¡Quieren callarse?!-gruño Sakura, mas furiosa porque no la dejaran dormir y porque hacia un rato que Naruto no la pelara para nada. Eso sin contar que Sasuke había llegado, se había metido en SU habitación y se había metido en SU cama en medio de Naruto y Ella.

Y como tal había predicho Kurama, ni su jinchuriki, ni el Uchiha le hizo el más mínimo caso.

Entonces, Sakura harta. Agarro su almohada y su cobija y salió de la habitación.

Y como si fuera un Déjà vu. Sasuke, tal descendiente de Uchiha Madara, que era. Utilizo el mismo método que su tataratatarabuelo y antepasado. Logrando, el mismo resultado que Madara con Hashirama.

¿Y qué sucedió al día siguiente?

Pues, Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de Konoha y Sakura Haruno se divorciaron.

Los Aldeanos de Konoha sufrieron un Déjà vu, al volver a escuchar a esas bestias –Misterio que no se había resuelto aún- y por consiguiente no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

El Kyuubi sufrió un trauma del cual no se recuperaría por algunos siglos.

Y que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha tenían un amorío.

Claramente el Uchiha cojeaba, que parecía haber montado un caballo.

Y pues, claro, al día siguiente hubo boda. En la cual, toda Konoha y Suna se emborracharon como nunca.

Y 7 meses después nació Menma Uzumaki Uchiha. Ya que Sasuke quería ponerle Itachi o Fugaku y Naruto, Minato. Al final fue el mismo Kyuubi el que le puso el nombre al niño, y ni Sasuke, ni Naruto rebatieron eso, y no fue por miedo, si no que fue porque a ambos les agrado el nombre.

Entonces se preguntaran; ¿Quién pario al bebe? Pues fue SasUKE.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Pues, no sé cómo se me ocurrió esto. El caso es que el HashiMada me recuerda al NaruSasu de alguna manera y se ha convertido como una obsesión para mí. Así que me decidí a escribir sobre ambas parejas. Y pues, salió esto. Espero que no les haya molestado, si es así, lo borro. No bromeo. Lo digo enserio.

Ya saben, si quieren review, sino, no importa.


End file.
